


The Space Between

by Aki (Akiko_Natsuko)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Aki
Summary: The space between the crystal exploding and Hunk and Coran's return, from Lance waking to find the castle in the hands of the Galra to the realisation that they are a good team...and that they're going to be okay.Set during Fall of the Castle of Lions/Tears of the Balmera.





	The Space Between

    Regaining consciousness was never a pleasant business. Lance had been through enough scrapes with his siblings when he was younger, as well as a couple of accidents at the academy to tell him that much, but this, he decided was just too much. The pain had returned first, it always did, seeping into the spaces left behind by the receding shadows of unconsciousness and he bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood if the coppery taste in his mouth was an indicator, to try and stop himself from making a noise. He didn’t know why that was so important though, because he could remember that he had been in the castle, so he wasn’t sure why he was trying to hide the fact that he was coming around. However, there was something stirring at the edges of his senses and for once it wasn’t Blue trying to get his attention, instead it was something else, something darker that had the hair on his arms standing upright and his brow furrowed slightly.

_What is going on?_

**“Let him go or your friend won’t make it.”** He didn’t recognize that voice, even with his thoughts as addled as they were he knew that much, and he tried to force his eyes open, but his body wasn’t listening to his commands as the shadows crept closer again. Then there were rough hands on him, stranger’s hands, and there was nothing he could do to fend them off and for a moment the world faded completely as he felt himself being tossed through the air, a pained groan escaping as he hit the floor hard. Lightning flashes of pain raced through his limbs and he was vaguely aware of something, or someone else hitting the ground nearby, but he couldn’t focus on that because the pain was too much and this time he couldn’t do anything to fight off the pull of unconsciousness, his awareness fading just as he felt his body being hauled upright again.

**

   Awareness came tickling back, faster than before and this time he was immediately aware that something was wrong, although he didn’t know what. After everything they had been through since finding Blue he wasn’t about to dismiss his instincts even if the others did scoff at them most of the time, and he slowly inched his eyes open as he tried to marshal his thoughts into order despite the pain burning in every inch of his body. The world was a confusing blur around him, but it didn’t take long for him to realise that he wasn’t in the infirmary, which wasn’t a good sign because he could tell that he needed medical treatment and that no matter how much he annoyed the others they would have made sure he got it. Unless something had happened to them, and he frowned at that thought, concern and fear breaking through the pain. Clearly something had happened for him to end up in this much pain, but his thoughts and memories were chaotic beneath the pain. If he strained he could recall staring at the star maps with Coran, and the two of them planning to head back to the others and then nothing… _What the hell happened to me?_

   It hurt to think, and he closed his eyes again, swallowing back a pained groan and stilling as he heard movement nearby, feigning unconsciousness once more, although he was alarmed to realise that it was a struggle not to slip under completely. _Stay awake…Stay awake…Stay awake_ , it had become a mantra in the back of his mind, temporarily blanking out the noise around him and he started when he heard blaster shots. Shots that sounded far too close for comfort and he stirred weakly. Danger, there was danger, he couldn’t just lie here no matter how much it hurt to move, but his body was reluctant to obey his commands, his eyes refusing to cooperate, and he was about to sink back in defeat when he heard a familiar voice nearby.

 **“Shiro! Wake up!”** Lance frowned, at both the words and the voice. He knew that voice and yet his scattered thoughts were still working at a sluggish pace, and before he could get them together the person had spoken again. “ **It’s me Pidge!”** _Pidge?_ That jostled his thoughts into action and if he’d had the strength he would have kicked himself for not recognizing his fellow Paladin straight away, however, any relief that he might have felt at the realization that he was no longer alone was ruined by the sound of Pidge crying out in alarm.

 **“You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me?”** That voice was nowhere near as welcome and he could hear Pidge struggling somewhere nearby, a sharp cry of pain lending him the strength to force his eyes open again. The world was still blurry, but not as bad as it had been a few moments before, knowing that they were danger. That Pidge was in danger seemed to have dragged him back to the present and he blinked again, almost wishing it hadn’t as he took in the sight of the Galra holding onto his friend and he tensed, panic flooding him. He could tell that he was still in the Castle, so how the hell had the Galra got to them? Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone else moving, and his stomach plummeted as he realised that it was Shiro, taking in the shackles twisting the older teen’s arms behind his body. _This is bad_. He didn’t know if Shiro had even realised he was awake, and he didn’t try to get his attention, knowing that if no one knew he was awake he still had the advantage.

   He didn’t know if he could even move, but he had to do something as Pidge cried out again and painfully slowly he reached for his Bayard with trembling hands. _Faster…Faster…I have to do something…_ He had just managed to form his gun when the sound of running footsteps caught his attention, and he lifted his head just in time to see Keith and Allura dashing into the room and coming to an abrupt halt as they took in the situation in front of them, Keith’s sword immediately appearing in his hand, but Lance knew that it wasn’t going to do him any good…not yet at least…

 **“Stand back!”** Lance switched his attention back to the Galra, paling as he took in the purple fingers tightening around Pidge’s neck and he had lifted his gun before he even knew what he was doing. He couldn’t let anyone else get hurt. It was harder to aim than normal, his vision blurring again, but he didn’t have the time to make a perfect shot anyway and he fired, praying that the shot would find his mark. For a terrifying moment, he thought it was going to miss but then the Galra was stumbling forwards with a cry, dropping Pidge to the floor. He had just enough time to see his friend scrambling to safety before he felt himself falling backwards, his Bayard disappearing as what little strength he had managed to gather failed him.

   The darkness was threatening to swallow him again and he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to avoid the spinning world, but he was vaguely aware of Shiro leaping into the fray just before they shut, and he forced them open again when he heard the older teen crying out. Shiro had been knocked back, and Lance felt a small jolt of alarm…he couldn’t fight again…but he didn’t need to, because Keith had taken advantage of the distraction Shiro had provided, leaping towards the Galra with his sword a blur of movement in his hand. Despite his rival’s skill it was still an unbalanced fight, and not in their favour, but then Pidge was there as well darting in and out between the two combatants, a blur of green amongst the purple and red and Lance found himself losing track of the fight. At least until there was an even brighter flash of green and an agonised shout, the Galra’s arm falling away and Lance grimaced at the sight of it.

**“No!”**

   Allura had taken advantage of the moment to dash for the control panel, and Lance let his eyes drift shut once more as he saw that. He trusted them to take care of things from here and the world was fading around him again. That single shot had completely drained his energy and he could feel himself slipping further down the wall, grimacing as even that movement send pain lancing through his battered body. He wanted to sleep…he needed the infirmary and then he was going to sleep for a week, no matter how much the others tried to lecture him.

**“Keith now!”**

   The last of the battle passed him by, and he jumped when he felt someone crouching down beside him and reaching out to touch him and he blinked sluggishly, startled to find that it was Keith who had come across to him.

 **“Lance are you okay?”** It took a moment for him to process the question, his thoughts were slowing once more, and it didn’t help that he had never seen Keith looking so concerned about him before. Blinking heavily, he glanced around, taking in the Galra imprisoned by the control panel before his gaze shifted across to where Pidge was freeing Shiro, Allura watching on with a relieved smile and he felt his lips quirking up into a warm grin as he turned his attention back to Keith, surprised to realise that other teen was waiting for a reply.

 **“We did it. We are a good team,”** He replied softly, blinking again as his words were met with a smile and for a moment all he could think was that he must have hit his harder than he thought.

    Before he could say anything to ruin the moment though the others had moved across to join them, and he let Keith help him up, although he wished that he hadn’t as the world faded in and out of focus around him.

“Lance? Lance?!”

“Are you all right?”

“Keith sit him down!”

   There were too many voices around him, too many hands trying to help Keith lower him to the ground and Lance tried to bat at them weakly. He tried to tell them that he was okay, but it was almost as though his earlier words had been the signal for his body to rest and he could feel himself sinking to the floor as his eyes drifted shut.

_Sorry guys, I just need a little nap…_

****

   Keith had been on edge from the moment the explosion had torn through the Castle, and he had just been starting to settle down, unable to stop himself from smiling at Lance’s words…they did make a good team. However, any calmness he had managed to regain disappeared the moment he felt Lance beginning to fall and only sheer desperation allowed him to stop the other Paladin landing in a heap on the ground, hastily obeying Shiro’s order to get Lance to the ground. He could see that Lance was struggling to stay awake, his mouth opening and closing as though he was trying to say something, and his stomach churned as he caught a glimpse of fear in the blue eyes before it was followed by resignation as they closed.

“Lance? Lance!” Frantically he tapped the other’s face, knowing better than to try shaking him when they still had no idea how bad his injuries from the explosion were “He’s not waking up…” Shiro opened his mouth, intending to say something reassuring when they interrupted by a harsh bark of laughter and they all turned to see Sendak pressed up against the particle barrier that held him prisoner and Shiro wasn’t the only one to reach for a weapon especially at their prisoner’s next words.

“It seems like our mission will be a success after all.” The gleeful tone, despite his injury and the fact that he was trapped set Shiro’s teeth on edge and he found himself instinctively moving to shield Lance from the burning amber gaze. He had failed to protect him earlier, he wasn’t going to fail again. “Voltron is useless without the Paladins and your friend doesn’t look too good.” It was hard not to flinch at the cold words, especially because Shiro couldn’t dispute them and he found that his voice was trapped behind a sudden lump, stopping him from retorting like he wanted.

“Lance is stronger than you know!” Keith apparently didn’t share the same problem, although he looked a little stunned at his own words. Dark eyes blazing as he glanced down at the unconscious Paladin, grip tightening around Lance before he added with a hint of desperation. “He won’t let something like this kill him.”

“Then why do you all look so frightened?”

“Why you…” Shiro snarled, his usual patience non-existent after nearly losing his home and still facing the possibility of losing a teammate…a friend…and his hand began to glow as he took a threatening step forward, ignoring Allura as she took a half step forward as though to stop him. He didn’t care if it was inhuman or if it went against moral grounds to kill an unarmed prisoner, it wasn’t as though they had shown him anything like that when he was their prisoner. “I’ll ki…”

   He was cut off by a low groan, and Sendak was immediately dismissed as they all turned towards the noise, relieved to see Lance stirring weakly and he closed his eyes in relief, trust Lance to prove them all wrong at the last moment. It took the younger teen a few minutes to open his eyes, and the sight of his face twisting with pain and fear would haunt Shiro for a while, but eventually they were rewarded with the sight of blue eyes.

“He’s awake,” Keith announced unnecessarily, the relief clear in his voice and he even managed a weak smile as he tried to catch the other’s attention. “Lance?” It was only when Keith frowned in concern that Shiro realised that the injured teen wasn’t focusing on Keith at all, his gaze wandering around the room without seeming to take in anything around him, and there was a gnawing ball of worry in his chest as he moved across to them and dropped down beside them.

“Lance?” He called softly, letting a little of his usual authority slip into his voice in the hopes of helping the younger teen to focus. “Lance can you look at me? We need to know what hurts.” He didn’t want the answer to that question, sure that he wouldn’t like it, but they needed to know if they were going to help him. Lance’s gaze seemed to settle on him for a moment, but the hope that bubbled up burst abruptly when the younger teen frowned, a confused expression on his face before his gaze moved on again and Shiro couldn’t quite keep the fear out of his voice as he tried once more to get Lance’s attention. “Lance?”

   It was another moment before Lance’s gaze finally focused even a little bit, and they were startled to realise that it was Pidge who had caught his attention. Thankfully she didn’t need any encouragement to move closer, her expression softer than they had ever seen it and for a moment they thought that was why Lance looked a little confused as he studied her.

“Pidge…?” He asked softly, sounding nothing like his usual annoying self and Shiro felt something shift at the uncertain tone, but that turned out to be the least of his worries when Lance finally continued, seemingly struggling to marshal his thoughts enough to speak. “What are you wearing?”

“I’m wearing…” Pidge began before trailing off as it occurred to her that wasn’t one of the questions that he should be asking right now, frowning as she realised that Lance wasn’t even focused on her anymore, his gaze wandering and failing to focus on anything and she shared an alarmed look with Shiro before reaching out to touch the injured Paladin’s leg. “Lance?” That got his attention, his head turning slowly back in her direction and she could tell that he was trying to focus on her. Trying and failing if the pained grimace and growing confusion in his eyes were anything to go by, and she was about to tell him to stop, to rest, when he frowned, shaking his head and groaning when the movement sent fresh pain crashing through his body and he grimaced as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“I don’t think I can make it to class,” he muttered, turning and burrowing closer to Keith’s warmth, hands clutching weakly at the armour. “Tell Hunk for me…and…the teacher.” If his words weren’t worrying enough he slumped the moment he had finished, hands falling away from Keith who immediately jostled him gently in the hopes of keeping him conscious.

“Lance!” It was no good, he could see Lance fighting to keep his eyes open and that it was a losing battle, fresh fear flooding him when the other teen went still a moment later, eyes slipping shut once more.

“What’s wrong with him?” Pidge demanded. Shiro didn’t reply, sharing a grim look with Allura before reaching for his communicator as he rose to his feet. They needed to get Lance into one of the healing pods as soon as possible, but they still needed a new crystal to power it.

“Hunk?!” He barked as soon as it connected, eyes locked on Lance once more, his gaze darkening as there was no response to Keith’s repeated efforts to rouse him again. “Where are you? Have you got the crystal?”

 _“We’ve got it,”_ Coran was the one to reply, his voice carrying clearly to the group and the tension eased just a little as they all realised they had been dreading the news that they hadn’t been able to find one, or that something else had gone wrong, because luck didn’t seem to be on their side at the moment, a thought reinforced by his next words. _“We had a little bit of trouble but we’re on our way back.”_ Normally they would’ve all been demanding to know what that meant, but right now all they could focus on was the last bit.

“We might also have a new mission,” Hunk chimed in.

“Tell us later, right now we need you to get back here,” Shiro hated to cut across him, easily picking up on the tension in the usually easy-going Paladin’s voice but Lance had just whimpered slightly, shifting uneasily in Keith’s lap although he still hadn’t woken and right now that was the only thing he could focus on.

_“Why? What’s wrong?”_

“It’s Lance…”

 _“What about him?”_ Hunk demanded, and Shiro hesitated not wanting to tell him just how bad it was, the helplessness that had engulfed him earlier when he had seen Lance at the mercy of Sendak’s forces still haunting him, and he didn’t want any of the others to experience that feeling. Worrying at his bottom lip he finally settled for a noncommittal answer, even though he knew there was no way Hunk was going to accept an answer like that, not when it came to his best friend.

“You need to hurry…he isn’t doing very well.”

_“What do you mean?!”_

“Hunk! Coran! Just get back here!” Allura had snatched the communicator away from Shiro, and for once he was more than happy to let her take over, barely paying attention to the tail end of the conversation as he moved closer to the others.

“We need to move him to the infirmary,” he said softly, not liking just how pale Lance had become in the last few minutes. The younger teen was not supposed to look that pale, almost like he had already slipped away from them and Shiro couldn’t stop his gaze from darting down to check that Lance’s chest was still rising and falling. _He’s still alive_. It wasn’t as comforting as it should have been, because you didn’t need to be a doctor to know that Lance was slipping away from them, and that the only thing that could help him was currently still offline.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Keith asked, for once not making any effort to hide his emotions as he glanced between Lance and Shiro and the older teen grimaced. Of course, it would take something like this to drag down the prickly teens barriers, but now wasn’t the time to worry about that, although at the back of his mind he hoped that their defeat of Sendak would make the pair realise how well they worked together when they put their mind to it.

“No,” he admitted, not wanting to point out they…that he… might already have caused more damage by moving Lance earlier, his expression darkening as he recalled how Lance had been tossed around by the Galra, and the pained grunt that had paralysed him when they had threatened the younger Paladin and his hands curled into fists at his side. “But we need to have him ready the moment the pods are back online...” _If we want him to survive_ … He left the last bit unspoken, but he knew that the others had heard them all the same because all signs of protest disappeared a moment later and heaved a sigh of relief before stepping forward. “I’ll carry him.”

“No, let me,” Keith said, already moving Lance with cautious hands so that he could lift the other teen as carefully as possible, meeting Shiro’s gaze when he let out a soft noise of protest. “You’re pretty beaten up yourself, and this idiot would blame himself if you made it worse by lugging him around.” There was more than an element of truth to his words, but it was clear from the way he had pulled Lance closer that he wanted, or maybe needed to be the one to do this, and with a sigh Shiro nodded and stepped back in defeat.

“Just be careful with him,” he didn’t mean to imply that Keith wouldn’t be, and he was relieved when the other teen didn’t take offence and instead nodded solemnly in understanding before heading for the door as fast as he could without jostling the injured Paladin. A gentle nudge had Shiro glancing down, and he managed a weary smile when he found Pidge staring up at him with worried eyes.

“I’m all right…” It was a lie and they both knew it. Fighting the Galra always stirred up bad memories for him, but today it had been worse, far worse. They had got into the place he had begun to view as a sanctuary, they had hurt one of their own and he closed his eyes as he tried to stop himself imagining what fate would have awaited them if Sendak had managed to get the Castle and Voltron back to the Empire. “I…”

“Come on, we should go with Lance,” Pidge interrupted him in a gentle voice, and he opened his eyes to find her staring at him with an understanding expression that told him she understood exactly where his thoughts had taken him and he nodded in agreement and gratitude before turning to Allura who had finally finished speaking with Hunk and Coran.

“Are you coming too?”

“I’ll stay with our…guest,” Allura made no attempt to hide her anger, eyes flashing as she glanced at the trapped Sendak and Shiro could see her fingers twitching. How must it feel to be so close to one of the beings who had destroyed not only most of her race, but had nearly destroyed her home as well? He didn’t even want to imagine that kind of pain…that kind of hatred…and he blinked when she continued in a much softer tone, her anger masked once more. “Just until Coran and Hunk return, and we can move him into a proper detainment area, and then I will be there.”

“Understood.” With a last lingering glance at Sendak, he allowed Pidge to guide him after Keith and Lance, somewhat amused when she slipped an arm around his waist in support but making no move to try and pull away. He needed that support right now, memories and fresh fears rising anew now that he had nothing else to focus on, and his mouth settled into a grim line.

_Lance, hold on buddy…please…_

****

   It felt like forever before they felt the Castle rumbling back to life around them, the lights returning to their normal levels and for a moment they wished that they hadn’t as it made Lance look even worse than he had in the half light. He was currently laid out on the floor in front of the first pod, a blanket salvaged from the store cupboard spread out beneath him to protect him from the chill of the floor and his head was nestled in Keith’s lap, the dark-haired teen absently carding his fingers through Lance’s hair, humming a half-forgotten song under his breath. Pidge was sat next to them, fingers wrapped around Lance’s and her gaze fixated on his face, whilst Shiro had taken to pacing in front of the door. Partly because he hated the fact that they were so close to getting Lance the help he needed, and partly out of a desire to shield the others from any other threat that might come through the door.

   The injured Paladin hadn’t stirred once since they’d got him to the infirmary, and his breathing was becoming more strained by the moment, his expression twisted with pain and the odd whimper escaping that tugged at their hearts. It was the first time they had felt this powerless since becoming Paladins and it was a jarring wake-up call. How were they supposed to protect entire planets if they couldn’t protect one of their own? Shiro was thinking it as well, but he could see it weighing on the others and he opened his mouth, feeling as though he had to say something to help, but before he could the door to the infirmary burst open and he immediately whirled, hand glowing as he braced himself for an attack, only to come up short as he found himself facing Allura, Coran and Hunk.

“Shiro, it’s just us,” Allura was the first to speak, voice soft and reassuring, her expression calm as though she was used to be threatened by her Paladins every day. Muttering an apology, he lowered his hand, gripping it tightly as though he didn’t quite trust himself not to lash out again.

“Lance!” Hunk shouted as he spotted his best friend, completely ignoring Shiro in his haste to get to his best friend’s side, although he stopped a short distance away with an anguished expression as he realised that Shiro’s ‘he isn’t doing too well’ had been an understatement to say the least. “Lance… buddy…”

“We need to get him out of his armour,” Coran was taking charge now, moving past them all and crouching down beside Lance and reaching for the fastenings on his armour, pausing when Keith’s hand shot out as though to stop him.

“But…”

“It’ll be safe now,” Coran reassured him, realising what they were worried about and seeing the lingering uncertainty in the gazes that were now locked on him he gestured at the healing pods that were now lit up and ready to go. “As soon as we get it off him we can get him into the pod.” Those were the magic words and Keith retracted his hand, hesitating for a moment before helping Coran to unclasp the armour, the pair of them working together under the watchful eyes of the others to strip the armour away and pile it at the side. He was less willing to let the Altean lift Lance out of his lap, only Pidge’s hand on his arm stopping him from grabbing hold of the injured teen and holding on to him. _Lance…_

   Silence reigned as they watched Coran arranging Lance in the healing pod, the teen’s stillness unsettling when they were used to him never slowing down let alone stopping and in that moment, every one of them would have given anything to have him there driving them up the wall like usual. Instead they were forced to watch as the door was closed, sealing him off from them as Allura moved to the control panel, fingers deft on the controls and a moment later the pod whirred to life, pulsating softly. It was hard to fight the urge to try and reach for him, only the fact that his expression was already easing out stopping them from giving into the temptation.

“After a day in there he should be okay,” Allura said softly, trying to reassure them, but they could all hear the note of doubt in her voice as she stared at the pod and it was Keith that voiced the question that they were all thinking.

“Should?”

“It might take a little longer,” she admitted reluctantly, holding up a hand to stop them protesting or demanding answers before adding confidently. “But he will be okay.” She met Shiro’s gaze and held it for a long moment and eventually he nodded, letting out a shuddering sigh even as he glanced back at Lance, before letting his gaze roam over the other Paladin’s before closing his eyes as he finally felt something easing in his chest. There was still so much to sort out…Pidge’s plans, how to stop the castle from being attacked like this again, how to protect their power source, waiting for Lance to wake up…but for now it was enough that they were okay and that Lance was going to be okay with time, and there was a faint smile on his lips as he opened his eyes once more.

“Then we’re all going to be okay…


End file.
